


Cute Toes

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is confused, Drabble, F/F, Nicknames, Pet Names, Rowena has cute toes, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Dean thinks reader babies Rowena. Reader disagrees.





	Cute Toes

"I'm just saying, you baby her too much," Dean said, tossing a pile of books on the counter.

The Winchesters had called you and Rowena to help out with another case. So far, no progress had been made. You hated doing research, but the brothers had promised the two of you favors in exchange for your help and you couldn't say no to that. A pair of notorious hunters owing you favors was a privilege not many witches had. Given the lifestyle you led, all help in case of emergency was welcome.

"No, I don't," you argued, picking out one of the books. You gagged as your fingers brushed against a thick layer of dust, dropping it back down. These guys could use a cleaning lady.

"Sure about that?" He cocked an eyebrow. "So far I've heard you call her sweetheart–"

"–She  _is_  sweet," you cut in, shrugging.

"–Baby girl–"

"–She's cute and tiny."

"–Honey–"

"–Again, she's sweet!"

"–Lovely–"

"–'Cause she is!"

"–And darling," Dean finished.

"That's what she calls me!" you pointed out.

"She's a wicked witch and you act like she's a delicate flower," he said.

"She  _can be_  delicate. Get to know her and you'll see."

If anyone bothered to get to know her, they'd see that there was more to her than met the eye. Rowena was tough as nails, but she could be sweet and kind. All she needed was a chance.

"I'll take your word for it," Dean said, earning a chuckle from Sam.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "I once heard Y/N refer to Rowena as cute toes."

Dean shot you a judging look.

"What? They're cute!" you said defensively.

Just then Rowena walked in, carrying a large grimoire. "What are you lot talking about?" she said, looking from you to the boys.

"Your toes," Castiel replied.

You sighed, while Rowena raised an eyebrow, slightly scrunching her face. "Interesting topic," she deadpanned.

"Y/N claims you've got cute toes," the angel explained.

She smirked, lips widening into an amused grin. Her eyes landed on you and you shrugged. There was no point in denying it.

"Well, I'll have you know, angel," she said, "my toes aren't the only cute thing about me."

You smiled. Oh, how true that was!


End file.
